roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Robobby12345/Some bugs I have encountered
Arcane Adventures is a great game, but that doesn't exuse it from having problems. There are many bugs in AA and here is a list of some I have encountered. The first one I want to get out of the way is one that I lake to call the "Jack Sparrow Glitch" which is that when you use a gun your arm cpuld get stuck in place, and as soon as you try to use your gun again or switch to something else to fix it you can't use anything. Now I would go into why I call this the "Jack Sparrow Glitch" but it is pretty obvious why. How to fix this glitch is quite easy you just have to have somebody hit you with a magic E or R move. If it K.O.'s you than lucky you, you don't have to do this next part. Now if it didn't K.O. you than your arm is still stuck in place but don't worry you can now use your items, but if your arm bothers you all you have to do is press shift. The next glitch is the F.O.O.M. which stands for "Flying Out Of Map" now the F.O.O.M. is not really game breaking but annoying it is also quite common and you've all probably had to deal with it before. This is when ice drifts off and knocks you off the island on to an island or even to the next sea. There is no way for us to fix it as far as I know so this is more of Vetex's fight. Just know that drowning isn't as bad as being eaten alive by sharks. The third glitch is not one that I personally had to deal with but alot of other people have, and that is Theos being invincible now as I said I have never encountered this myself so I can't say if it is true. I beat Theos in beta but I have heard other players complain about it. This one is also Vetex's battle and very much game breaking it ruins the whole experience of the game to get so close to getting that second mind, but Theos is just unbeatable that would be the worst feeling in the world. So Vetex I know your busy with the third melee moves but this is more important come on get on it Vetex. Now the fourth glitch I will put here will be the clashing glitch that I will call "Tumbler" now Tumbler is when you enter a clash but the other person does not it is a very one-sided fight with no real reason behind it. The only way to fix this is to reset your character. And the final glitch is "W.C.I.R." now what is W.C.I.R. it is "Why Can't I Reset." I have come across this one many times and don't know what causes it, but as the name says it is when you can't reset your character. This isn't exactly game breaking, but when you are stuck in something and can't get out this makes it so much more frustrating. The only way to fix this (as far as I know) is to leave the game and come back. Now as you can see Vetex has a lot on his hands. (I made this before I made the page I am kinda proud of this though so I am ogin to keep it up.) Category:Blog posts